The Female Godess and the Female Mortal
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: This is my version of how the story goes if Maria and La Muerte end up together. It explains in the story. I'm sorry I'm just terrible with summaries :/ (Maria X La Muerte)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N so... I know you guys are gonna hate meh for dis but hey my ideas just ya know come and go... or two. So ahem, if your against Gays I suggest you don't read this cause this is Lesbain fanfic. Who am I shipping? Well... *taps fingers* Maria X La Muerte. Yep I ship them. I mean come on I don't see any one writing a fanfic about them so hey why not. I just at least want to give it a you enjoy and plz no negative reviews I know my grammar sucks and I know people out there are against gays but please bring in the positive)

(This is my version of how the movie should go so yah)

"Really my friend you have no idea how bored I am in the forgotten," Xibalba stated. "Well life comes and goes Xibalba," She replied as they walked through the city of San Angle. "Easy for you to say you get to have an endless fiesta and all," he grumbled. "Well you did lost the bet, but hey how about this you can rule both lands the remember with me and the forgotten, sound good?," she offered and Xibalba nodded. "Thank you my friend, by the way are you able to find the right woman for you recently?" He asked. Xibalba been knowing La Muerte from the back of his hand, they grew up together, and shared everything they know. Of course she had told him that she seem to be interested with women then men. Which was sad and disappointing for him because he developed a crush on her, but time flew by and he simply got over. He see La Muerte as a Sister, Cousin, and best friend of a sort. No more. No less. That's it.

"W-well yes I have actually," She said blushing furiously and all Xibalba did was chuckle. "Very well then who is it? She must be a wonderful godess," he asked as he smiled. "Thats the thing... she isn't a godess," Muerte said tapping her fingers. He then raised a brow and gave a bit of a questioning look ,"then a spirit I suppose?," he asked. "No you could say she is here," La Muerte replied and pointed at no other than Maria Posada, the daughter of the general. Xibalba was stun by this never had he heard of a god falling in love in with a mortal (beside the greek gods, of course, and how they kept on marrying there own siblings, which is Incest but that not the subject right now). "Look I know it forbidden but I mean just look at her, she so beautiful," La Muerte said as she seemed to be under a love spell. Xibalba only chuckled ," are you kidding? Its fucken adorable,". La Muerte only smiled at Xibalba, she was really thankful for him to be very supportive with her sexuality. The gods watch from the top of the church bell tower as Maria was leading Manolo off somewhere.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on Manolo you were the one that asked him out," Maria stated as she lead him to the town square. Where the statue of Joaquin's dad is. You can guess that Manolo asked out no other than, the hero of San Angle, Joaquin (with his awesome mustache). "I don't know Maria what if I mess up?," Manolo asked giving a worry look. Maria simply rolled her eyes ", don't worry, and Beside my father support you two and all gays, literally," she said looking towards her father as he had a rainbow flag badge on his uniform. "Well that different, Joaquin is just perfect, with his personality, and his beauty and his mustache... and... and," Manolo said dozing off and blushed deep red. "Hey Manny! Ready for our date," Joaquin called out which made Manolo froze in place. "Yah sure he is ready! just walk up to him," Maria called out and walked away. She smiled when she heard Manolo (trying) complement how good Joaquin looked. She went on home as it is about to be sunset.

"Chuy I'm home!," Maria called out ad her pet pig ran up to her. "Good boy, come on let head to our room," said as she walked up stairs and the pig followed. Maria open the door for Chuy so that he could get in first and then closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but feel like she is being watched, "chuy? Do you feel like you ever being watched?," she asked and Chuy only tilted his head to the side, not understanding what she had met. She only sigh as she flop down on her bed and petted chuy on the head. "I don't know chuy, I just have that kind of feeling," she said looking out the window.

(Back to La Muerte)

"Oh how I want to hold her," Muerte stated as she blushed, Xibalba however just simply patted her on the back. "Soon you might my friend," he said. "What do you mean? Might?," she asked raising her brow. "Well you can form your self into a human and there you have it," he stated and Muerte thought that idea and it may work. "Alright I will give it a shot, but tommorow cause it is gonna be late, and you are gonna help me," She said, Xibalba only nodded. "Meet me at the front gates of San Angle, and have two bag with you as saying to others that ',you-move-to-this-town-for-a-better-life,' kind of thing, and I will be you 'pretend' cousin cause I don't want anyone mistaken us as a couple, got it," he said ,La Muerte squeal in delight as she hug him very tight. "Pl-ease put-t m-meh down c-c-can-t breath," Xibalba said and La Muerte let him go. "I'm sorry it just I get to meet her, face to face," she said cheerfully as she looked down at Maria, who was getting ready for bed.

(Back to Maria)

Maria still can't shake off the felling like she is being watched. She then grabbed her clothes and walked into her bathroom. She decided to take a bath since she smells, she turns on the faucet and plugs the tub. While the tub fills, she takes off her dress, her under garments, and let her hair loose. The tub finally filled and she stepped in the tub, and sat down. She sat there for a while and then started to scrub her hair and body. As she rinse she still felt like being watched, she looked around the bathroom to find that the small window was open.

"Chuy can you come and close the curtain in here and in the room as well, and pass over a towel," she called out as the pig entered the bathroom, having the ears covering his eye, gave Maria a towel, then he pulled, closed the curtains in the bathroom using his teeth, and left the bathroom to close the other curtains in the room. "Thank you chuy," she said and she sat in the tub for a good 3 minutes and got out drying her hair and body, then wrapped the towel around her body. She walked in the room to find that there was a Marigold flower on her bed, she picked it up, "chuy did you put this on my bed? Or did someone else did?," she asked and looked down at the pig. "Bleh," he said as he shook his head. She look up to find one of the curtains wide open.

"Hm then who did?," she asked herself as she closed the curtain. She yawn ", eh I will figure it out in the morning," she said then changed into her night gown and went to bed. Chuy then lay down in the small dog bed that was close to her bed. They both then went to sleep. As Maria slept she felt as if someone was in the room with her. 'What the hell!?,'she yelled in her mind. She can only hear a small laugh in her dream.

...

The next morning came by very quickly as Muerte was at the front gates. She is in her human form, waiting at the front gates. La Muerte (in her human form) is still wearing her usual red dress, with the Marigolds on it, her hair was black as usual, and she let her hair loose. The only difference is that she isn't wearing her (freakishly large, yet awesome ) sombrero,she only has one flower in her hair and she doesn't have her usual sugar sink, instead she has a Golden-ecur skin color (as in a light yet a darkish skin tone Idk). It was then Xibalba appear in his human form. He still looks like his usual self but he wore a dark suit with a green tie, his skin tone was a midtone tan, his hair, Mustache and eyebrows were dark gray to make him look a little bit younger. His eye color is still red, and he still has his snake staff.

"Well here I am, now before we enter, we need fake names, let see... ," said as he stroke his beard. "How about, you can be Guncho, and I can be Mary Beth, Beth for short... si or no?," she asked and Xibalba nodded. "Very well Beth, let's settle into this town that we moved in," he said and grabbed one of the bags and La Muerte carried the other bag. As they walked in to the small town, they were greeted with smiles and welcomings. It was then the general walked up to them ", hello you both must be new in town no?," he asked and La Muerte/Mary Beth nodded with a smile. "Yes we are I am Mary Beth and this is my cousin Guncho," she stated as she patted Xibalba/Guncho on the shoulder. "Oh how nice well welcome to San Angle, hope you enjoy your stay here, oh I almost forgot, Feliz dia de los Muertos," he said.

"Oh my goodness I have almost forgot about Dia de los Muertos," La Muerte said to Xibalba, he only shrugged his shoulders ", I knew," he said. "Today we are also have a Dia de los Muertos festival too," Maria said walking next to her father. It was then that the godess froze as she look at the beautiful mortal that was right in front of her. "Oh w-well I guess w-we will go, right cousin," La Muerte said Glaring at Xibalba as she give the 'She is mine ass hole I saw her first' kind of look. "Oh of course Mary Beth will join," he said look at La Muerte with a ' I know that she is yours' kind of look. "Oh well I should get these bags in our new home, I also have to get to the market, hey Maria can you give Beth the tour of your lovely town," Xibalba offered and La Muerte frozen. 'What the hell is he doing,' La Muerte thought to herself. "Yah sure- whoa wait- how did you know my name," Maria said raising a brow. "Oh I'm half physic, it passes down from my mother side, well I best be off bye," Xibalba said and walked off with the bags. "Well Maria I have to make sure the decorations turn out okay," The General said as he walked off. "Well I guess I should give you the tour then," Maria said giving warm smile. Muerte blushed ," well alright then, well if your busy, unles your free- or like sorry this is akward,- y-your not awkward, I'm- I'm akward,... Your Gorgeous, wait what?," La Muerte blushed more but all maria did was giggle with a small smile. 'Cute,' Maria thought to herself

(A/N: next chapter coming soon please Review :D)


	2. NOT A CHARTER BUT PLEASE READ THE INFO

(A/N: Kay I got some good news and bad news ahem *pokes at Xibalba*

Xibalba:hu? Oh right *holds up paper* the good news is that Djcartoonist_14 here has a new phone which means she will be able to see her mistakes and all *turns page* the bad news is she has to start chapter 2 all over again so she needs more time

Me: so please give me more time to up date the chapter. Don't worry I will up date as soon as I can.

Xibalba: Eh as if

Me: -_- stfu Baldy

Xibalba: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Me: woops look at the time *runs off*

...

I will up date soon :D)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N and so it goes on!)

(Mary Beth is La Muerte

And

Guncho is Xibalba)

"So how long have you lived here?," La Muerte asked as she walked with Maria. "Well since the day I was born of course, though I had to move to Spain on time only to study," Maria replied. "Wow that far from home hu?,"

"Yep, I was pretty home sick for about the first 3 months but I got over it, and besides I was able to learn kung-fu and fencing," Maria said as she puffed out her chest with pride. 'Oh gods can't she get anymore cuter,' La Muerte thought as she tried to hide her blush. "So if I may ask, Ms. Beth, where did you use to live and why did you move here with your cousin?," Maria asked. It took a moment for La Muerte to think of an excuse, more like a lie, of course she can't say she is an immortal goddess, to this beautiful mortal and she is a-matter-a-factly breaking the ancient rules ", oh I live in Spain, I had to move because it is just to loud from where I live so I decided to move here your town seem very relax, calm, and very festive," La Muerte said as she looked around to see all of the mortals decorating, she then continued ", and I want to meet someone very badly," she added with a smirk. "Oooh who the lucky man?," Maria asked with curiosity. "I can't tell you, but what I can tell you it's that is a young beautiful woman and her name means Sea of Bitterness' it also is said to mean 'wished for child', and she is pretty rebellious, which I find very attractive, " La Muerte replied then continued, " I should get going Guncho is probably waiting for me at the apartment, I thank you for the tour of your humble town, see you at the festival," she finished as she waved a goodbye.

(Maria's POV)

Hm no woman in this town is rebellious, well except for me of course wait... nah its obviously it is not me,'I thought to myself as I walked home, only to find Chuy waiting for me at the front of the house ",Hey Chuy come on let's go get ready for the festival," I said as I patted his head as I walked in he started to growl at something inside of the dinning hall. But... no one is there. "Hello? Papi? Any one there?," I called out but no one is there. Chuy (being a pig and all) still growled, "come on Chuy no one is there," I said as I walked to the stairs but he stopped me by pulling onto my skirt ,"BLEH! BLEH!," he cried as he let go of my dress and point out in the dinning hall, still... no one is there, "Chuy please stop this nonsense now come on, we need to get ready," I said as I walked up stairs and he followed but every 4 steps we took, he would growl. I just rolled my eyes and I look at the time it read 3:26 pm the 'Dia de los Muertos' festival doesn't start until 6:42 pm. I then walk into the bed room and for some odd reason I felt tired... ,"h-hey Chuy I'm gonna take a nap...," I yawn as I laid down. All he did was just gave me a worry look... I then drifted off into sleep.

(La Muerte's Pov)

It is pretty easy to put anything to sleep just tap them on the back and they will feel sleeping. They would sleep for about a good hour or two. I know what I am doing is just plain, down to earth... improper. I can't help it. I love sight of her sleeping, she seem so peaceful. Chuy however on the other hand gave me a death look ",relax I am not going to harm her, now if you exuse me," I said and I put the pet pig into a peaceful sleep. I chuckled as he yawn and practically just fell asleep onto the red rug. I then focuse my attention on the female mortal... never will there be another creature like her. Not even in a millions of years.

I sat myself on to the side of her bed, then laid down next to her, and cuddled close to her. I smiled as I smelled her hair, Mmm she smell like sugar. Okay so maybe I am at the level of stalking but I can't help myself. I seriously can not help it. Maria then shifted in her sleep she faced me and cuddled with me close, I smiled and I brush the hair out of her bangs. I look at her strawberry color lips, and I kissed her...


	4. Chapter 3

( A/N hello meh fellow readers and welcome to chp3 of this wonderful story here. I am terribly sorry for my absence lately and not updated. School is almost over and all but don't worry. Shit will be okay... I think I mean I kind of don't know because I have to study alot for the finals that are also coming. Anyways here it is guys... La Muerte being a stalkish person XD )

Maria simply cuddled closer to the warmth that she is feeling but then again. She just realize that someone is in bed with her, she woke up to find a woman. Well the first thing that she dose is just shot out of the bed. "WHAT THE FU-," she was then cut off by the woman, who was covering her mouth. "Dont scream if the Ancient rules find out about this I'm Dead, well I am a death god but... Okay just don't scream!," the Woman stated. Yes this woman is La Muerte herself. 'Wait.. death god? Ancient rules? What the fuck is going on', Maria thought and she just nodded in reply. La Muerte then uncovered her mouth, "can you explain to me why your here, in my bed," Maria demanded as she crossed her arms, and (tried) to hold back her blush. All La Muerte did was look down and blushed deep red. "Well," Maria said as she grew impatient at this. 'Oh crap. What the hell do I d- wait a minute I'm a god for fuck sakes... hm,' La Muerte thought and she then smirked as she walked up to Maria. The only thing that Maria found out was that this person is way too tall, then it hit her she is not a human being and she did mention that she is a death god. "Wow someone's been drinking there milk," that was all Maria could say about La Muerte's size.

La Muerte only giggled and held Maria's face ",has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful as the morning sunrise or as how the land of the Remember is?," La Muerte asked and all Maria did was open her eyes wide in shock, it hit her. This female goddess is the ruler of the Land of the Remember! Which means she is... ",Your La Muerte," Maria said and the female goddess just smiled. "Yes I am now, now answer my question that I asked eariler, has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful as the morning sunrise or as how the land of the Remember is?," La Muerte asked once again, demanding an answer. Maria shook her head which made La Muerte smiled grew more "guess I'm the first," she said and kissed Maria. Maria didn't push away from the kiss, instead she kissed back. she is actually kissing back, she is actually kissing a goddess but not just any goddess. She is kissing with La Muerte.

...

It was finally morning however it wasn't much of a good morning. It was more like a fustrating one and a bit confusing. Maria woke up but was confused ',was it a dream?,' she thought and she rubbed her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened to her yestarday. She realize that is morning, which means that she missed the festival. She sigh in fustration as she got up, and got ready for breakfast. When she was done she head down stairs to find Manolo and Joaquin who was talking to her father." Hey Maria, where were you yesterday?," Joaquin ask as Maria sat down, "I kind of over slept yesterday," she lied. Of course Manolo some how knew that she was lying "come on Maria we know your lying," he teased but Maria only gave him a fustrating and death look. "I told you I have over slept," she stated grimmly, and drank some of her orange juice.

The old general knew that something was bugging his only daughter but he decided to leave her alone, just to give her some space. By the time she was done eating she simply got up and told everyone that she was going out for a morning walk (alone). She still tried to remember what had happened as she walked,but she couldn't. Something was keeping her from thinking about it but... what is keeping her from remembering?

...

"Xibalba do you had to erase her memory," La Muerte complained as she started to worry about Maria. "Well do you want to end up put in punishment for breaking the Ancient rules?," he asked. "Well no... ," she sigh. It broke her heart to see Maria like this, it isn't fair.

La Muerte can only watch her Maria get so fustrated. "We should get into our disguises before anyone wonders where Mary Beth and Guncho are at," Xibalba stated as they both transported into the alley. They then changed into their human disguise and exited out of the alley, they decided to head to the market just to pass the time. "Um Mary Beth? May I speak with you for a moment?," Maria said from behind her. La Muerte didn't know how to react, she wanted to hold her and kiss her... but at the same time, she can't. "Um yah sure, uh Guncho I'm gonna go with Maria real quick," La Muerte stated. "Very well my dear cousin, I'm gonna go pick up some ingredients for our dinner while I am at it," he said and walked off, leaving La Muerte alone with Maria.

"Um can we talk alone?," Maria asked as the look down and tapping her fingers. "Sure want to head to the proposal tree?," La Muerte suggested and Maria nodded. They walked together with complete silence, it was a bit of an akward one but it was also... Loving in a way. La Muerte was the only one who felt the loving part, Maria on the other hand was more fustrated and confuse with the atmosphere that is around them.

They finally got to the proposal tree ",alright what is it that yo- OW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?," La Muerte yelled. Maria Immediately jumped onto La Muerte, pinning her arms down and was close to her face. "I know who you are, your La Muerte, your the one that kissed me last night," Maria stated, all La Muerte did blush. "You really thought that I couldn't remember?," Maria said and got closer to La Muerte's face. They stated like that for a good moment, probably 5 minutes.

Maria then kissed La Muerte. 3

(A/N MMAHAHAHAH YES I GAVE YOU GUYS A CLIFF HANGER.


End file.
